Capture the general
by Hiddenray
Summary: Tanya encounters a child that almost stabs her in a mission, she discovers that he had also come from a different world. She's curious as how a child half her age had managed to ambush her.(discontinued... sorry.)
1. First contact

AN:This is the first Naruto and Youjo Senki crossover...It would've been the first Youjo senki crossover _period,_ if it weren't for some person named Leona. I'm only gonna write a one-shot _just_ to get the Youjo senki and Naruto crossovers jump started...I prefer reading. _Anyways_ let's get to it.

 **Story Start:**

* * *

The soldiers gulped and covered their mouths, they were trying to be as quiet as possible. Two men were bleeding out, only three out of ten, had any ammo left.  
One of the bleeding men groaned out a moan, "Ohhh-mph!" His mouth was quickly covered by a nearby soldier. "Shhh! She'll kill all of us if she hears you!"  
A soldier started hyperventilating, he couldn't handle the tension, "DIE BITCH!" He pointed his gun at a figure in the sky.

Tanya smirked, "Worms..." And with a point of her rifle, the crumbling building was blown to ashes.  
"This is lieutenant 8, the target has been neutralized. Over." A slightly distorted voice replied from her transmitter, _"Understood, Resume your capture of the enemy general. "_

Tanya flew down and surveyed the area, most of the town was still on fire, there were a few houses and a tavern still left standing, but it didn't look like anyone survived her onslaught. She could see some expensive wine through the tavern window, "Well, I might as well enjoy myself." She casually strolled through the burning town heading straight for the tavern.

The tavern door was riddled with holes, she opened it, only for her to jump back as a kitchen knife was thrown directly where her face was a moment ago. She pointed her gun at the door, 'An enemy soldier?' She tried listening, 'It's too quiet, not a soldier.' She pointed her gun to the roof, but all she saw were flaming barrels of wine falling down. With a snarl she avoided them, "Looks like I got worried over nothing." She flew up and came face to face with a four year old toddler pointing a gun at her. "Little boys shouldn't be playing with those things, come on, give it to me..." He decided to shoot her regardless.

He stumbled back when he saw some kind of forcefield deflecting his shot, "Wha- What are you!?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you going to hand over the gun, or do I have to kill you?" He decided to hand over the gun.

After taking the gun from the boy, Tanya decided to knock him out with a kick to the head, he tried to block her kick with his arm, but he was knocked out regardless.

Tanya eyed him for a moment, 'He's not normal, he managed to throw that knife precisely where my face was, he kept his heartbeat steady the entire time, and he tried to shoot me...definitely not normal.' She decided to tie him up and continued her survey of the town in case of any more unnatural surprises.

* * *

Naruto blinked, his sight was blurry, he could make out a shadow standing in front of him, he soon realized that he was tied to a tree. He tried wriggling out but he stopped because the girl that knocked him out was now holding his face. With his chin in her hands, she made him look into her eyes, then she smirked ear to ear, "Tell me boy, are you afraid of death!?"

He glared back at her, "My name is Naruto and I'm not afraid of anything, not death, not pain, not _god_ and _especially_ not you!" He tried to bite her, but she was much more interested at his answer, "Oh, so you believe in a god?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't call it a _god_ , more like a being with the ability to influence reality to some degree, I just call it a god for simplicity."  
She let go of his chin and bent down to meet his eyes, "You sure sound smart for a three year old..." She started untying him.  
"I'm four! And you don't look that much older yourself." He got up and started dusting himself off.

She suddenly grabbed his shirt and pinned against the tree, she held him high enough to be at eye-level, "Tell me right now, how old are you really!?"  
He tried avoiding her gaze, "Look, I'm just a kid...you shouldn't be mean to kids." He held his arms up.  
She smiled at him, "HA HA HA!..." Naruto gulped when she started laughing uncontrollably. "Um... lady, do you need help?"  
She put him down, "You're not from this world..." She grabbed his face again, "You're just like me!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're a Ninja TOO?" She quickly slapped him, "I'm trying to be serious here...I already know that you're not from this world, and that it was because of Being X that you're here! Now, tell me which country are you from? America right? Only an American would want to crack a joke at a time like this!"  
Naruto furrowed his brow, "I'm not from that place, I was originally born in a place called Konohagakure." She narrowed her eyes at him, 'So he doesn't know about America...Konohagakure sounds japanese, but I would've heard of a place with a name like that..."

"Okay, Naruto...I'm assuming you came from the past of my world, or possibly another alternate reality entirely." She handed his gun back to him, "I'm also assuming that you want to get _even_ with whatever being put you in this shit hole of a world?"  
He scratched his head, "Um, what are you getting at?" She unhooked her rifle from her shoulder, "I'm asking if you're with me..." Then she pointed the barrel at him, "-Or are you against me?"

He pouted at her, "I don't think I have a choice..." She pulled the barrel away, "Right answer."  
*static* "This is HQ, the general has been captured in Coblens town, proceed to escort him back to the base. Over"

Tanya grabbed the back of his shirt and started flying, "Time to show you the ropes!"

* * *

 **End.  
**

* * *

AN: I wrote some more but, I don't think a one-shot should have too much.  
Anyways, hopefully I inspired someone to write a Youjo Senki and Naruto crossover, if someone does write one, I'll be sure to read and _review it_. (Subtle reverse psychology to make you guys _review_ my one-shot)


	2. It begins

AN: I don't know how I can even call this a one-shot if I'm just gonna upload a chapter two, but since I _DID_ write more than four chapters worth of material before I even published this story...might as well give it to ya.

 **Story Start:**

* * *

It had been over six months since Naruto had met Tanya, six months of hell.

 **Imperial Army Zugspitsche Training Grounds**

Naruto darted towards a hole that Viktoriya had finished digging and jumped in, "OW!" The second in command threw him out of the hole, "Dig your own hole!"  
Naruto quickly grabbed the closest shovel and started digging.

"Time to start the Training!" Tanya fired the signal, and within seconds of it's appearance in the sky, hundreds of mortar shells started raining down on the group of mages.

"RETREAT!" Everyone started digging, Naruto finished his hole, and jumped in, the shells had already started making contact, a mage who was digging a few feet away from him is suddenly hit with a live shell. 'IS SHE NUTS!?' He noticed how everyone started digging faster.

Tanya kept a smile up in the sky, "Looks like they accidentally mixed in a few live shells, oh well..."

Naruto started shivering as he tried to keep his shield up, for the night, his mind kept drifting to his past life.

 **Flashback- Elemental Nations**

Kaguya stared down a broken and battered Naruto Uzumaki, "Will you give up now?"  
The seventeen-year-old tried getting up from the dirt, his feet were broken, he wriggled and managed to sit on his knees.

Naruto stared down a Goddess, "You're not special, no way in hell I'm giving up because you said so!" His hands were also broken, so he decided to spit at her.

Kaguya frowned as the boy refused to accept his defeat, "You don't seem to realize the situation you are in, the afterlife is too good for a fool like you."  
She walked to him and kicked his face, she kept his face to the dirt with her feet, "I know _exactly_ what to do with someone as self-righteous as you and a child like you should also look like one."

 **Imperial Army Zugspitsche Training Grounds**

The last shell hit the ground and everyone stayed silent. Naruto finally released a sigh of relief, "It's finished..." Viktoriya looked out of her hole, "Hopefully you're right."

Tanya smirked as she watched Naruto shakingly get out of his hole, "Those 36 hours just flew by didn't they?" She threw a cylindrical object at his head with an insane amount of speed. He caught it, and saw that it was a map. Tanya smirked at him, "I bet you haven't had enough yet..." She looked at the group, "Since you're all _warriors_ , I imagine that everyone wants to move onto the next point." She narrowed her eyes at a few men, "No defensive spells or Flight magic, in the off-chance of you using _any_ magic, and I _will_ detect it, I will shoot you down myself."

Tanya flew down and threw a clean jacket at Naruto, "You have forty-eight hours, be careful."

 **Somewhere in the** **mountains**

Naruto struggled to to walk on the snow, he angrily gripped the jacket that Tanya gave him, 'She put weights in this thing!' His little body was not equipped to handle this amount of strain.

Viktoriya noticing him struggle tried to help him, but Naruto kept her away, "It's fine, I can do this."  
A plane is spotted by someone, "Bomber! Get down!"  
The plane flew really close to them, close enough to trigger an avalanche. "RUN!" The snow raced down the mountain and started burying the men alive.

Naruto was fast enough to keep himself from being buried by the snow. He kept running but the snow swept him up, he watched as he was slid off of a mountain cliff. "Shit!"

He reached out trying to grab hold of anything to stop his fall, his hand grabbed a root that was sticking out. "I can do this...I can do this." He tried to pull himself up, but the root came out of the dirt, he started falling again. He looked for the the thickest patch of snow and braced himself.  
'This is nothing' He hit the snow head first.

Tanya flew down to the group of people that were buried in the avalanche, "You people might as well give up right now, things are only going to get harder from this point." She noticed how Naruto was missing.  
The most undamaged men got on their feet and started saluting Tanya, "We _will_ finish the training!" The rest of the men chanted the same thing and started marching again.  
She clenched her fist as she watched the men go into the distance, she turned to Victoriya, "Go and find my little _brother_ second lieutenant."  
Tanya watched the second in command salute her, "Do not help him unless it is a life-threatening scenario." Victoriya nodded and flew down the mountain cliff.

Naruto kept running, they were chasing him, the wolves were getting closer, he jumped on a large boulder sticking out of the snow and loaded his rifle.  
One of the Gray wolves leapt at him, he shot it in mid air. Another one leapt closer, he had to use the butt of the rifle to hit the animal.  
A third wolf lunged to bite his arm, but Naruto managed to hold it off with his rifle. He used his other hand to pull out his kunai, he smiled as he stabbed the kunai into the dog's' head.

Victoriya breathed out a sigh of relief, "Looks like he'll be fine." She trailed him as he started walking back to base.

 **Base camp**

Tanya held a watch in front of her, it was nine minutes before time was up. She narrowed her eyes at the distance, Naruto slowly walked towards the camp. He was heavily breathing, and he was dragging his feet.  
The men saw him and started cheering him on, "Come on! You can do this! Just a little more!"  
Naruto slowly made his way to Tanya and fell on his knees. She pulled him up to his feet, "Looks like you made it." Naruto glared at her, "I don't think I had a choice."

 **One month later**

Tanya was on a stage, the men stood on attention as she started her speech, "You are no longer Maggots from this day forward." She stared down Naruto, "From now on, you are _Mages_ of the Empire!" Naruto glared back at her, but she kept talking, "Most of you will not come back from war, but you are part of the empire now! And as long as the Empire never dies, _you_ will never die!"

The men cheered her on, "SIR YES SIR!" She had earned the respect of all these men, or she had earned their fear, all but one.  
Naruto kept glaring at her.

 **Imperial Strategic HQ External Bureau**

Tanya sat opposite of Lieutenant Colonel Rerugen, "Congratulations on your promotion Major." Tanya nodded to him, and he continued, "As you know, I have finished the inspection on the forces in theater, I had also taken the liberty of finishing the inspection on your supposed brother." She smiled at him, "I believe you are now satisfied at the fact that he _is_ my brother."

He tried to find any indication of deceit in her talk, "Yes, his probation has been completed, we are still interested at his growth as a mage, just like you, his growth is astonishing." She folded her arms, "Of course, we _are_ family, nothing less is expected of him." He pushed a folder in front of her, "These files contain orders to depart immediately for the southern garrison with the highest priority, I understand that your 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion has been assembled?" She looked out the window, "They are still a training battalion, I'd need six more months to get everyone fully trained."

The Colonel kept pressing on, "According to my inspector, your battalion has reached a level where they can be deployed immediately. All of them are using prototypes of the next-generation weapons, and they have finished adaptation training at 8000 meters."  
Tanya kept trying to postpone the inevitable, "My battalion was given equipment to balance their fighting strength, they still require more time to train."  
He didn't back down, "Our Military has nothing to spare! We are at a stalemate at the west, and things at the north are not yet finished!" She rebutted, "Which is why I'm wondering, why are you sending us to the south?" He stood up, "It was Strategic Headquarters' decision."

Tanya relented, "Understood." He started walking to the door, "If you'll excuse me."

 **Military Garrison 5**

Tanya read out a file, "A corps-sized Dakian military unit has invaded our borders." Naruto listened into a radio device, "There's something weird happening."  
She waited for him to continue, "They don't have any air strength, and their communications are unencrypted, we've intercepted all of them."  
Tanya grabbed the radio and listened in, "Is the device functioning properly?" Naruto took the radio back from her, "Everything is working fine."  
She walked away from him, "So their communications are unencrypted and they have no aerial forces, the Dakians are surprisingly inept."

She turned to her second in command, "Assemble our forces, we are going to war!"  
Vicktoriya saluted and left her alone with Naruto.

Tanya smirked at Naruto, "Are you ready to go killing, little _brother_?" He glared at her, "Stop calling me that, it's bad enough that I have to pretend in front of people." She grabbed his chin with a bit of force, "But you _are_ ready aren't you? Ready to kill?"  
He pushed her hand away, "I never liked killing." She grabbed a seat, "I find it humorous, I've been cursed to pray, while _you_ have been cursed to kill."

Naruto kept glaring, "At least I didn't live in a time where everyone was worshiping an invisible, transdimensional Kaguya." Tanya thought about it for a moment, "I don't think she is a _she_ anymore, but at least I didn't live in the stone-age." His eyebrow twitched, "At least I still have my dick."

Tanya lost it, she started kicking him, she grabbed his hair and he started punching and kicking her. This was the scene Vicktoriya walked into, "Ahh! Mam! Please stop being mean to your brother!" She pulled the two of them apart. "She!/He! Started it!" They glared at each other.

Victoriya put them down, "Stop it you two, take your aggression out on the Dakian."

 **Invaded area**

Tanya and her battalion forces were flying towards the Dakian army, Naruto was looking through his scopes, "Army sighting confirmed, approximately four divisions."

Tanya gave the order, "All soldiers move out!" Naruto and three other company commanders lead their squads, "Roger!"

The Dakian forces looked up and saw bullets zooming towards them, but they had no time to take cover as their forces were suddenly getting blown up.  
Hundreds of people were dying every minute.

Naruto's lips slowly formed a smile as he aimed at a large group of people, he knew this was wrong, this wasn't him, it was that curse again, 'To only feel alive, when I cause death, this is my curse, and I'll feel the most alive when I find and kill you Kaguya...I'll kill you.'

Naruto noticed that the enemy forces in his area were scattering, he pulled out two kunai's and flew down.  
The Dakian forces watched a small child fly down, they soon realized the mistake of not retreating. Naruto dashed towards a man with an insane grin, he plunged a kunai into his eye and waited for the other men to realize the danger, they tried shooting him, but a shield blocked all their bullets, he ran towards another man with his kunai, a mad grin on his face, 'I hate this...' He brutally tore through the man's throat, 'I'll never forget this horrible moment...' He tore the head off of another man.

Tanya and her men watched as Naruto kept chasing after the fleeing men, "He's massacring them."  
Victoriya pointed at a group of invaders, "They're lining up to fire a volley." Tanya was disappointed at the enemy, but she watched as one of her Lieutenants commanded his group to fall back, "Why the hell are they backing away?"  
Victoriya answered her, "The enemy infantry has gotten into an AA formation, So as Doctrine dictates, he's suppose to fall back to the limits of his range."  
Tanya shook her head, "Is he not capable of functioning without a manual? An infantry bullet can't hit a flying mage."

Victoriya kept watching but she noticed something, "Um Mam, your brother is sprinting towards the enemy infantry." Tanya had a proud look on her face.

Naruto kept his shield up as the enemy infantry kept firing at him, he sliced through the men that tried intercepting him, he kept running and finally barged into the forces. He managed to reach the very middle of group.  
The enemy forces backed away from Naruto as he started glowing. Without anymore warnings, the enemy force was engulfed in a massive explosion.

Vicktoriya gaped at the massive blast, "Is he going to be all right?" Tanya flew down, "He's fine."

Naruto's hands started shaking as he realized how many people he had just killed, he was standing with barely a few scratches, he was surrounded by charred bodies of the dead.

 **An hour later**

Tanya and her group landed at the enemy camp. Naruto got a chill down his spine, he walked towards the enemy commander, "Welcome to the empire, would you mind showing me your documents?" The commander pointed his gun to Naruto's face and shot him point blank, "So no Documents then?" Naruto grabbed hold of the commander's neck and threw him towards Tanya.

Tanya motioned for her men to shoot everyone in the camp. Naruto grabbed another man and started gouging his eyes out as his group kept shooting the enemy.

After killing everyone, her men started stealing documents and setting boobbytraps.  
She walked towards Naruto, "You look like you enjoyed yourself today." He glared back at her, "You look like a little girl." She didn't show a reaction, "Don't worry, the night's not done yet, we're heading to the capital."

* * *

 **End.  
**

* * *

AN:Will someone please write a crossover of the two series already...I am fueled by inspiration. Hopefully I don't get as many reviews as last time, for I'll be peer pressured into posting yet another chapter, don't make me do it.


	3. Fifth Base

AN: I find it hilarious that Youjo senki has more crossovers than original stories. Also I am very drunk, what do you mean I should stop writing david? No I am not just gonna post my story with this as my AN. What's that you say...A backflip? I'll take your bet good sir!(worst drunk backflip ever, don't drink and flip)

 **Story Start:**

* * *

Naruto, Tanya and five other men monitored the enemy base from the sky. Naruto looked at his watch, "What's taking so long?" Tanya also looked at her watch, "Have some patience...the sun still hasn't set."  
The group waited until the sun finally set, and when it did, Naruto voiced his opinion, "Looks like your procedure went wrong _Mam_."

Tanya didn't reply, she decided to wait a bit longer. A moment later, the enemy base's lights came on...that was their signal. Tanya condescendingly looked at Naruto, "You were saying, _Naru-chan_..." He had to stop himself from strangling her.

Once they landed, the men relaxed and piled their weapons, Tanya looked around, "Pretty pathetic, we didn't even have to fight, I didn't expect our method to work as flawlessly for the fifth time."

Naruto walked to the door and opened it, "How long do we have to wait before the gas disperses?" Tanya put on a gas mask, "Victoriya carries the detector, you'll know when she comes out." She walked into the door, "Do not enter until Victoriya comes out and confirms that it is breathable, I'll go ahead and speed up the search for the scientist."

The men saluted their superior as she went into the underground base, Naruto decided that he may as well go do his business in the forest, "I'll be back, an...urgent matter requires my attention at the moment." After Naruto tossed his gun into the pile and left, the men decided to pass the time by making a few jokes about kids and their bladders.

 **Inside the enemy base**

Tanya stepped on an unconscious man's face as she walked out of a room, 'Where is that dammed scientist!?' Dozens of unconscious bodies littered the hallway she was in, 'Looks like these men were trying to escape the sleeping gas...they must of noticed people passing out.' She noticed a reinforced door at the end of the hallway, it didn't look normal.

She walked to it, there was an opening at the top of the door, she walked closer and felt like something was pulling her towards the door. She tried moving back, but her feet kept sliding towards it, a faint humming of a machine became audible as she kept sliding to the door, something was pulling her towards it, she aimed her rifle at it, but it slipped out of her hand and slammed onto the metal, next the badges on her her uniform came off and slammed onto the metal, then her hat, and finally the metal-reinforced shoes she was wearing stuck themselves onto the door, 'I'll assume that this is not a door.'

After trying and failing to get her weapon and shoes off of the machine/door, Tanya decided to give up on it and just resumed her search for the Scientist's unconscious body.

 **Outside the base**

Vicktoriya finally came out of the door with her mask still on, she took it off and looked at the men, "It should be safe to enter after a couple of minutes." She noticed that Naruto was missing, "Where is the third Lieutenant?" The men knew that Naruto just went to empty his bladder, but they decided to have a little fun, "The Lieutenant went into the forest to investigate something he saw...he, uh...told us to stay here and wait until you arrived so we could inform you."

Vicktoriya felt like the story sounded a little fishy, but she believed them regardless, "Wait here while I go look for him"  
They waited until she was out of earshot until they all started laughing.

"HA!HA!HA!" One of the man leaned on the guy next to him, "Can you imagine what her face is gonna look like when she sees him taking a piss!? HA!HA!" Another man as holding his stomach as he tried to stop laughing, "OH! OH yeah, I can just imagi-" *BANG* The group stopped laughing when they realized that their friend had just dropped lifelessly to the ground, most of his skull was missing and chunks of brain matter was covering the person next to him, "Wha-" *BANG* He was also shot in the head, The other three ran towards their pile of guns, "WHY!? THIS AREA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CLEA-" *BOOM* Their pile of weapons was destroyed with an explosive shot, the men futily put up their barriers as they were bombarded with enemy fire.

Both Naruto and Vicktoriya had heard the shots and they both ran back to the base, Vicktoriya was the first to reach the edge of the forest, Naruto came after and knelt down next to her, "What happened?" They were covered by the forest at the moment, "All of our men are dead, I have also spotted over a hundred enemy soldiers, half of our enemy are mages." Naruto regretted putting his rifle into that pile, it was now destroyed, "We're outnumbered, outgunned and our commanding officer is about to be captured..." He counted eighty men entering the underground base, "This was an ambush, we messed up big time..." It was true, they had been using the same method to capture enemy research bases for over a month now. They should've prepared for something like this.

Naruto turned to Vicktoriya, "You need to go back to HQ and get us reinforcements ASAP!" Vicktoriya thought about it for a moment, she would have to run at least ten miles before flying to avoid detection, and Naruto could hide in the forest easier with his smaller size, it was their best option, "I'll get help, but don't do anything rash! Keep track of the enemy if they move and leave a trail if you decide to follow them." After he nodded, she started her run back to HQ.

A small bird landed in front of Naruto as he waited for something to happen, and it did. Time suddenly stopped, he realized that he couldn't move his body, his eyes turned to the creature that had just landed a moment ago, "KAGUYA!" He did his best to glare at the goddess.

The bird looked directly at him as it started talking, "Hello little ninja, have you enjoyed your stay here?" He still couldn't move anything except his lips, "I'll kill you Kaguya! I'll kill you!" He growled at her with clenched teeth, the bird hopped onto one of his out-stretched hands, "Oh you poor little thing, look at you...I've won, you no longer cling to your pathetic ideology of peace, you've just decided to sit here while your comrade is being captured." Naruto's eyes widened, she was right, his old self would have decided to rescue Tanya, his old self would never just wait for something to happen, this world was changing him, he was becoming something else, something he hated.

The bird turned its head, "Nothing to say? Are you that easy to break? You're patheti-" *Squash* Naruto somehow regained control of one of his hands, and had stabbed the bird through his hand, "You think I'm pathetic Kaguya...I'll prove you wrong!"

Naruto pulled out another knife, he didn't wait for another second as he rushed towards the enemy soldiers standing in front of the entrance. The soldiers noticed him and opened fire. He watched as some of the bullets zoomed past him, the enemy realized that it wasn't a regular soldier, seeing as a shield kept popping in and out of existence. They still had eight mages in their group, all them decided to pelt him with their explosive bullets.

Naruto counted down the time it would take for the bullets to hit, 'I need to make my shield as strong as possible at the right moment...NOW!' An explosion occurred, it was just a few feet away from the group. One of the men got up, he noticed the burning remains of Naruto's uniform, "Little shit almost gave me a heart attack." He turned around only to come face to face with a bloody Naruto, the boy stabbed him through the heart before he could say anything.

Naruto dodged a wide punch from an enemy soldier, "You guys don't look so tough, now that I can stab you..." Naruto had just killed twelve men and five of the mages, the three remaining men tried to fly away, but Naruto shot them down after grabbing one of the dead soldiers guns. Naruto pointed the barrel at the last man's face, "This is where your story ends." The man started breathing heavily, his leg had a gaping hole, his friends were dead and he was about to die, he started hyperventilating, "I'm not going to die alone!" Naruto let go of the gun and brought his arms up to cover his face as the man's gemstone started glowing. The explosion that followed was massive.

 **Inside the enemy base**

Tanya was at the very bottom level of the base, she was surrounded by loud machines that almost made her want to kill herself, she had to steady herself when the building suddenly shook, the lights went out a moment later. She carefully tread through the dark lab, careful of any broken glass, 'Why did I decide to keep going barefoot?'

She kept going for a few more minutes until she saw a flash of light, "Lieutenant, stop pointing the light at my face..." She expected Naruto to make a snide remark, but instead she had to jump out of the way as the spot she was standing on exploded, "She's over here!"

Her eyes widened, 'No...this can't be happening!' She instinctively reached for her weapon, but remembered that she decided to leave it at a higher floor. She had to dodge again as more men flooded the floor and started shooting at her, 'I can't die like this! I need to find a way out!'

She was at the bottom of the building, and the surface was twenty floors above, she tried to recall the layout of the building, there were two staircases on every floor, the closest one was surrounded, the other one was all the way to the other side of the building, 'Dammit all!' She sprinted towards the other exit, the men aimed their guns and fired at her, 'Three meters...two meters...one meter...DIE!' She jumped above two men and slashed the throat of the third as she ran up the less guarded stairway.

'Just keep running, keep running and then find cover in the forest, yes, the forest should help me cover my tracks!' She was only a floor away from freedom when the wall next to the stairway exploded. She had to cover her eyes from the dust, Naruto had been launched through the wall, courtesy of an enemy mage still pointing his gun at the boy. Naruto's legs were almost torn to shreds and his left arm was bent, it took him a few seconds to recognise her, "Tanya, take that guy out, that floor is clear, they can't use the other staircase." She tried to help him up, but he just shook his head, "Just go, I'll handle these guys..." The men on the bottom floor had almost caught up to them, and there was still a man pointing his gun at them, "One move and I'll shoot!" Without any warning she threw her knife at the man's neck, he dropped his gun and slowly died.

Tanya looked back at Naruto as his gemstone started glowing, "I owe you..." The moment she reached the exit, an explosion collapsed the stairway with all the men.  
She didn't know how long a collapsed stairway would hold up several dozen mages, and she wasn't going to waste her comrade's sacrifice waiting for them to capture her.  
She ran towards the forest with a strange, feeling in her chest, her eyes started clouding up and she felt something wet streaming down her face.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

AN: Just want you guys to know that I barely spent an hour writing this...so uh, yeah, it's really easy to write stuff. Almost no effort at all. So if you wanted to, you could probably write a Naruto and Youjo senki crossover too...yup, it's as easy as writing a review. Simply come up with a barely plausible plot, get the correct atmosphere you want to represent, and last but not least, type and post it. So simple, so please do it if you can...I dare ya, I double dare ya!


	4. War crimes

AN: So someone actually wrote a story...gotta give props to the guy, it's different from what I have. I would have preferred a bit more words, but hey, it's probably gonna get an update that has better content than what I publish...(This chapter was written after re-watching the SAW series.)

 **Story Start:**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, 'Wha-' He tried to move his hands, but couldn't. "Ah, I see that you have finally woken up..." A man standing next to a table walked towards him, "Hello, my name Rasputin."

Naruto tried to say something to the man, "Umap!" His mouth was gagged with something.  
His heart started beating faster, he knew what was about to happen, he looked at the table again. There were scalpels, knives and other torture devices there, his breathing started getting heavier.

Rasputin stood next to Naruto, the blond was tied to the floor with shackles that negated his powers. The older man stepped on Naruto's arm, "This is the first time, that I have seen such a young fellow in the army..." He lowered his head closer to the boy's face, "I'm curios, how did a child like you manage to kill thirty mages of the alliance?" He tilted his head, as if waiting for the boy to answer, "Well, it doesn't matter, we have plenty of time to talk later..." He pulled out a knife from his pocket, "For now, I will do god's bidding..."

Naruto's eyes widened, 'KAGUYA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!'

The man brought the knife closer to Naruto's exposed back, then slowly inserted it into his skin. Naruto violently shook, trying to stop the pain, but it only made the knife cut deeper. The man kept cutting until he managed to remove a handful of the boy's skin. "Don't move boy, god has told me to prolong your judgment...If you keep moving..."

The man grabbed Naruto's face, "Ah, now I remember..." Naruto tried to scream as the man started cutting lines at one side of his face.  
When the man was done, there were three whisker like marks dripping with blood from Naruto's face, "Yes, YES! That is how you are suppose to look like!"

He forcefully turned Naruto's face to the other side, "Now for your other cheek."  
Naruto had tears streaming down his face, the salty liquid going into his open wounds, 'STOP! STOP IT!' He could only groan out of his gag, as the man cut another three lines down his face.

Once the man was done, he stood up and looked at his handy work, "Yes, now you no longer look human."  
Naruto's body started thrashing around when the man went back to peeling his skin, the boy tried to pull on his restraints but he could do nothing, he was powerless, this body was weak, he was too weak to do anything.

 **Several hours later**

The man had finished skinning all of the boy's back and legs, his muscles were visible and bleeding. He stroked Naruto's new facial wounds, "Tell me boy...Do you hate me?"

Naruto was shivering, his back, and legs had just been skinned, but he kept a glare on man, trying to convey the amount of pain he would inflict after getting untied. Rasputin did not like how the boy was looking at him, "It seems that you still have some fire in you... Let me help you put it out."

He walked to a corner of the room and from what Naruto could hear; pulled a lever, then water started dripping on Naruto, *Plip- plip-plop -plip...*  
Rasputin opened a door, "I'm going to sleep now, I hope you enjoy your sleep." And just like that, he slammed the door shut.

Naruto stayed quiet on the floor, the water kept dripping on him, 'This is nothing... I'll get out of here, I'll bust out and I'm going to hurt you so much...'

 **With Tanya**

Tanya had not yet made it back to HQ, she didn't have any gear that she could use to fly. She was near the mountains that separated the two nations at war.  
'I'm almost there... I just need to make it to the mountains and then fire a signal...'

She was walking with a slight limp, she ran her fingers over a small scar on her forehead, 'That idiot almost killed me!' Naruto's self-explosion caused pieces of debris to hit her forehead and chest, 'I probably have a cracked rib because of you...'

Tanya had been running for over forty hours now.

 **Next day, with Naruto**

He was shivering, there was water mixed with his blood all on the floor, he couldn't sleep and he couldn't think with the never ending dripping of the water from the ceiling. *Plip- plip-plop -plip...* The cuts on his face had stopped bleeding a few hours ago, they were going to be scars.

He had been going in and out of consciousness because of the blood-loss, 'How long have I been here... it's probably only been a couple of hours, but I feel like it's been days.'

The door opened and Rasputin came back in, "Hello my friend! Did you have a good dream?" He looked at the shivering boy, "...well, I had a beautiful dream, and god spoke to me again, god has told me to punish you some more!"

The water stopped after the man pulled the lever again, "Today, I have something special... I want you to meet my little friends..."  
He put a cage of rats in front of Naruto's face, the rodents squeaked as they clawed at the cage.

Five more men came into the room, "Is this the boy?" Rasputin nodded his head, "I want him to lay on his back."  
Naruto watched as the men loosened his chains from the wall, 'This is my CHANCE!' the moment one of his chains became a little loose, he reached for the gun strapped to the man's waist, but his arm was stomped down by another guard, "Do you think we are stupid boy?" He started squeezing Naruto's neck, "You killed a friend of mine! And now you'll pay for your crimes!"

He lifted Naruto by his neck and flipped him over. Naruto winced when the hard wet floor hit his back, his lack of skin on that area caused the pain to grow.  
"That will be enough." Rasputin ushered the men to go outside after making sure, that the boy was tightly secured to the floor again.

"That wasn't very nice, you should never try to grab another man's gun." Rasputin walked to the table and grabbed a bucket, "I'll have to discipline you..."  
He pulled out a couple of rats, put them into the bucket and then placed the bucket upside down on Naruto's belly, "My little friends are very hungry you see, so you'll help me feed them." He them pulled out a metal rope and tied the bucket to Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto could feel the rats on his belly, they were scampering and scratching anything, trying to get out of the bucket. Rasputin tilted his head, "Did you think that was it?" He grinned, walked to the table and brought some coal and a lighter, he placed the coal on top of the bucket and lit it on fire.

Slowly the bucket got hotter, and with it, the rats inside got more frantic with their scratching, it got to the point where the rats started biting Naruto's belly, trying to dig into his flesh and escape the heat. The boy started convulsing, trying to get the bucket off of his body, the rats were eating him alive. But the bucket stayed in place, Rasputin held it there with a pair of thick gloves. The screaming of rats mixed with Naruto's groans of pain echoed.

 **With Tanya**

She had just been rescued by a group of soldiers, at the moment, she was sitting in a tent with the soldier's commanding officer.  
"Has any word from my battalion arrived yet?" The officer turned his face to her, "You seem to be in a hurry, I did not expect you to go back to the field so soon..."

Tanya looked into her cup of tea, "I have an important rescue mission to conduct, I can rest after the mission is complete." She had violent thoughts about killing all the ambushers, 'I'll make them pay for that ambush... I'll hunt them down like the animals they are!'

A man ran into the tent, "Sir! I have a message from Second Lieutenant Vicktoriya!"

 **With Naruto**

After almost an hour of the rats digging into his flesh, he had finally passed out. But his sweet release was short lived as his face was sprayed with ice cold water.  
Naruto jostled back to reality, his body wasn't being ravaged by rodents anymore, but they had torn through a lot of his kin on his abdomen.

His eyes widened, 'There!' Just for a moment, familiar black markings had appeared on his belly.

The man had also noticed it and dropped the knife he was holding, "That-" He pointed at the boy's abdomen, "-It was the mark of the demon!" He covered his ears for a moment, contemplating something, "I-" He looked around the room, "I need to kill you right now!"

Naruto's wounds started healing, in front of the man's eyes, "DEMON!" The man stumbled back and knocked a few tools off of his table, "I must end you!"  
Naruto's skin had almost fully come back and his eyes gained slits, his nails slowly grew and became sharper.

The man started knocking things out of the table, trying to find something. "My knives! Where are they!?"  
Naruto was now pulling on his restrains with new monstros strength, Rasputin finally found his knives on the floor and grabbed one.

The floor started cracking as Naruto pulled on his shackles that were embedded into the cement, "I am doing god's WORK!"  
The man stabbed the knife into Naruto's chest.

The boy stopped pulling on his restrains, Rasputin grinned, "HAHA! I'VE KILLED YOU! YOU DEMO-" His throat was split open by Naruto's sharp nails. The boy was enveloped in a red cloak of energy. One by one, he yanked the chains out of the ground.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, it was actually twice as long, but...you know when you're writing and you don't save it and like after an hour and a half of joyous writing, you click on the save button, but then it says, couldn't connect... yeah.  
I had to re-write the first half of this shit, and now it just looks like nothing but torture porn.  
Tell me if I should delete this chapter and just re upload a better one in a couple of days, or if I should write the second part and upload it in a couple of days.  
Fuck it all, I'm going to bed.


End file.
